


Rouge

by Noctambulle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambulle/pseuds/Noctambulle
Summary: Autour de lui, du rouge. Énormément de rouge.





	Rouge

Sherlock était roulé en boule sur le canapé. Sherlock semblait endormi. Sherlock ne réfléchissait pas. Sherlock avait l’air paisible. On aurait presque dit un enfant. Il était calme, totalement immobile.  
Autour de lui, du rouge. Énormément de rouge. Des taches et des éclaboussures, sur le sol, sur les murs. Ses mains, son visage, ses vêtements, étaient couverts de carmin.

D'un peu de jaune et de bleu aussi. De blanc, par ci par là.  
John était surpris. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que Sherlock aimait peindre. Ni même qu’il y avait de la peinture ici, à Baker Street. Par contre, il allait devoir lui acheter des toiles, ou Mrs Hudson risquait de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant tout ce rouge, ressemblant tellement à du sang.


End file.
